The Dreams
by Dragon Scar
Summary: I was just your average kid with Super powers... I'm Sailor Destiny, one day i have a team of four with a cat and an 'outside sorce.' The next, Fighting yet another battle where I have to trust A new found friend. please review (even flame)
1. Part 1:

"Sage, it is time to go." the general told us.  
  
"Sage, do you have to go?" I asked sadly.  
  
"I know. Princess, I have to tell you something." Sage told me  
  
"Sage, stop calling me princess you know I can't stand that! What do you have   
to tell me, Sage?" We stared into each others eyes for a moment.  
  
"Alright. Ann, here goes.. if I don't come back... I love you."   
  
"Sage don't say things like that!"  
  
"I know. But always remember that."  
  
"I will and I love you too."  
  
"Good Bye, Ann." Sage gave me one of those 'it could be our last' kisses and he left declaring, "I'll come back in victory!"  
  
About two luner hours past, which is many hours in Earth's time. I was sitting in the garden when I glanced over toward the trees. There leaning onto one of the trees for support was.... "Sage!!!" He was very badly wounded. But even so he tried to walk to me.. "What happened????"  
  
"I lost the battle, my love. Please forgive me." His voice was weak. With that he fell in to my arms.  
  
"I would never hate you for loseing." At this time I was holding him while he lay on the floor. Someone screamed, while others called though the castle requesting a healing mage.   
  
"Sage I will never leave you."  
  
"Ann. Go be happy with Kuno."  
  
"I don't understand." His words rang though my head as is face turned scarlet.   
  
"Sage come on wake up. Please. I love you." I whispered urgently, tearing streaming down my face.I felt a hand on my back when I looked up I saw two people with meat-ball hair.   
  
"He's gone!" They uttered. The two were shadowed out so I could not see who they were. Then... I woke up. 


	2. Part 2:

"It was just a dream" I said while hitting the buzzing alarm clock.   
  
"Annie are you up?" Mike (my brother) yelled up the stares. "I'm leaveing!"  
  
"Ya I'm up Mike!" I thought nothing of that dream untill later that day at writing class.   
  
  
"Class today we will be talking about dreams and what they mean." (I know it sounds silly but you'll see why we were talking about that) Mrs. Smith my teacher told us. "Does anyone want to tell us about one of their dreams?" No one raised their hand. I was looking out the window looking at how pretty the snow looked covering the ground. In my mind it was a winter wonder land out there.   
  
"Yo. Ann come back from La La land." Laura told me right before Mrs. Smith called on me.   
  
"Miss. Stingray are you going to stare out the window or pay attention???" Mrs. Smith said in one of thoes voices that you don't mess with and that made me jump.  
  
"Pay attention." She snapped.  
  
" Sorry 'bout that." I muttered. I was in a day dream that could make me think about love. It was reliving that dream.   
  
"Since you were day dreaming tell us about it." (this teacher was out to get me and my friends)  
  
"Well okay. I was talking with this man. He was a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes and he was a warrior for the moon. I think we were on the moon. He was told he had to go off to battle and before he left, he told me he loved me. Later in the dream he came back and he died in my arms. He told me, before he died, to be happy with some guy named Kuno. I don't know any one named Kuno. I called him Sage and once he died two women were standing above me. One put there hand on my back and then I woke up."  
  
"What interesting dreams you have."  
  
"She made that up!" Mark and Danny sneered.  
  
"I did not!" I replied.  
  
"Yes you are!!!." This time it was a boy called 'Basement Joe'.  
  
"Am not!! Maybe I just have a odd mind!"  
  
"You can say that again" Erica mumbled.  
  
"I thought you were on my side."  
  
"I am I am agreeing with what you said."  
  
"Just making sure you are not with the enemy."  
  
"Would I do that?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I decide." 


	3. Part 3:

Otherwise it was a normal first period. After school Erica, Laura, Angel, Flint and I went to the library and I told them the whole story. Once I told them, they all looked at me like I was nuts. "Guys, do you believe me?"  
  
"Sure." Erica and Laura told me.  
  
"I don't know." Angel and Flint said.   
  
"Give me one reason to believe you Ann."  
  
"Would I lie to you Flint?" I said "And besides, come on, this isn't something I would lie about!"  
  
"If you say it happened it happened, I guess. Besides, you have been though more then we have. With Sailor Destiny being around since September 9, 1999 and Sailor Angel and Sailor Devil being around since May 15, 2000. I guess you know what you are doing. Sailor Sun and Sailor Space have only been with us since September 14, 2000 we all have been though at least one boss and Ann taking one on by herself and not knowing if she will live or not was brave....."  
  
"We get the point Flint" I broke in. "True I did not know what I was doing I still came back alive and as Nina would say 'I got better'." I said the 'I got better' part with a fake English vocie. "And I almost did die."  
  
"How are you still alive???" Erica asked  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. All I care about is finding the meaning to the dream; if there is one, saving the world and keeping my B- in Mrs. Smith's class. Okay."   
  
We talked till 4:30 when I had to get to work. It was pretty easy for me to get there because I was there. I work at the library and I love it. Well, once I got home I called Nina (who was at this private school because of her mom and dad). She is only allowed 3 phone calls a day. I had to tell her this and I had to tell her NOW. When I got through to her she was doing homework and wanted to talk to me badly.  
  
"Nina. I had a freaky dream."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
I told her every little thing down to how I was dressed.   
  
"So you were in a dress?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dude that is tough."  
  
"You have to wear a skirt to school everyday."  
  
"Did you have to remind me?"  
  
"Yeppers."  
  
"I see. Well it was most likely just showing you your past life. With that moon princess past you never know."  
  
" I will never be just a normal teenager, will I?"  
  
"Nope and I will never come close to normal. Why would we want to be normal??"  
  
"Good point. I'll call ya tomorrow. My mom needs the phone.''  
  
"Bye Ann."  
  
"Bye Nina." Once my mom was done with the phone I called Flint who put me on three way with Angel and Erica and Laura called putting me on three way and I told them what Nina told me. "Nina said it was a glance into the past. You know, that Princess past? I don't know what to do."  
  
"Cheer up Ann, its only a dream. And anyway, there is a new boy coming to the school tomorrow, and he is going to be in your unit (the way my school is broken up)." Flint told me.   
  
"How do you know that, Flint???" I asked  
  
"I just do and I have a feeling he is a friend." Flint said  
  
"Guys I've got to go, we are eating dinner soon." Erica said.  
  
"It is 8:00 how can you eat dinner now??" Angel asked.  
  
"I just can."   
  
"Okay what ever I have to go too, Flint keeps bugging me to do my stupid homework. Otherwise I'll have another dentension to go to..." Angel sighed.  
  
"Later you two." I said.  
  
"Bye guys." They said and then there was a click.  
  
"Well I have to go too."  
  
"Well see ya Ann we will talk tomorrow at lunch."  
  
"Yep see ya then you two. Bye"  
  
"Bye Ann." I hung up. 


	4. Part 4:

Later in my dream :  
  
  
It was the same but I could see what the Sage guy looked like. He was a 17 year old man with blonde hair and blue eyes and I looked as if I was 15. His hair was un-kempt, but yet so dreamy. I don't know what it was about him but I could not keep my eyes off him. The way the wind went though his hair was just perfect. I just wanted to go and kiss him.   
  
The Morning:  
  
  
"Mike you don't have to call up." I said coming down the staoirs before he called up to me.   
  
"What is the early bird going to catch the worm???"  
  
"If you are joking that is cruel. If you're being sarcastic that is even worse."  
  
"I'll see ya later young grasshopper."  
  
"Will you stop calling me that?"  
  
"Let me think about that........Nope"  
  
"Go or you will be late for the bus."  
  
"Fine. Later Annie."  
  
"Grrrrr." and Mike left on that note.   
  
  
Later at school:   
  
I was on time for once. At first period we got a new student. "Class I would like you to meet our new student from Japan, Sage Date."  
  
"Hi Sage." Everyone in the class said. I thought it sounded like a A.A. meeting.   
  
*He is cute. Hey. He looks like the guy in my dreams. Now I know what that old expression 'he's the guy of my dreams' comes from.* I thought.  
  
"Sage why don't you sit next to the girl looking out the window."  
  
"What????" I said all clue less  
  
"Her." She said pointing to me.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Smith." He said with a weird tone in his voice.  
  
When I looked in to his deep blue eyes I could tell that there was something about him. Was he the one in the dream? What should I do? Should I ask him what he thinks of Sailor Destiny?? What should I do???  
  
"Hi I'm Ann." I wrote in a note and passed it to him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sage. What do you have next period?" He wrote to me.  
  
"Math."  
  
"Cool; can I sit with you maybe?"  
  
"Sure no one sits next to me."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Have you ever heard about Sailor Destiny??"  
  
"Yea she is the best. I'm her biggest fan. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. We have been talking about dreams lately so if I'm called on don't call me crazy, because the dream is true. I think we need another piece of paper."  
  
"lol." He wrote and smiled at me. "I have weird dreams too."  
  
"Well class today we shall ask... Sage. What have you seen in your dreams?"  
  
"Lets see, I was in this green armor and there was this girl in a dress, who I think I called Princess Ann or Princess or something, we were talking about stuff and I was forced to leave to go to battle and she had to stay..." I was not looking out the window for once but was looking at Sage. "There was a lot of blood in the battle. I was beaten up pretty badly and when I returned to the girl I fell into her arms. I died shortly after that. Then she started to cried and I woke up."   
  
The class was staring at us like one of us was lying. I knew that I was telling the truth, but was he? "Sage have you ever meet Ann before?" Mrs. Smith asked  
  
"No. I just meet her today." Sage replied.  
  
"How about you Ann?" Mrs. Smith asked.  
  
"Only in my dreams." I answered with sarcasm.  
  
"You two have detention today after school."  
  
"But I can't I have a to be at the library at 3:30 today!" I sharply replied  
  
"If you are not here today then you can come for the next month."  
  
"Grrr."  
  
"Come tommorow as well for that 'Grrr'."   
  
What was I to do? I had patrol with the group and I couldn't miss it. What if I am needed? What am I to do?   
  
"Mrs. Smith," Erica said, "Ann can't come tomorrow."  
  
"And why not?"   
  
"Because she said she was going to... try out for" I could see Erica was trying to help and could not think of anything. "Puppet Theater at the library with me. Tomorrow is the only day we can try out for the plays for the little children and children with mental problems."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Yes it is." I replied.  
  
"Okay then stay till 5:00 today."  
  
"Mrs. Smith since I'm staying till 5:00 can I call my employer and tell him I will be late and not to send 'Uncle Vinny out?"  
  
"Who is 'Uncle Vinny'?" She asked  
  
"Just a big scarry guy who has BIG guns and has power in the mob. That you do not want to meet."  
  
"Good try Ann, but no."  
  
She was being evil again. "Erica tell Uncle Vinny that I'll be late and don't start the gamble with out me." I said to Erica.  
  
"Got it."  
  
The bell rang and the class was off. "did you actually dream that up?  
  
"Yes. Why?  
  
"I had a dream like that but I saw it from the girls point of view." I told him while walking into Mr. Motz's class. "I can never see what happens next. I keep waking up. The thing to know about this class is that guy in front with the tie on his head is the teacher. You can call him a baka to his face and he'll smile."  
  
"You know Japanese?"  
  
"Bits and pieces."  
  
"Cool." We sat through class and almost fell asleep.   
  
We were woken up by "Ann what is the answer to question #17?"  
  
"42?"   
  
"Yes! And it looked like you were asleep."  
  
What could I have said? 'Yes Mr. Motz I was asleep'?  
  
We had all our classes together (even Gym, Spanish and Art) and we became great friends. He was the first guy at the lunch table. 


	5. Part 5:

Later  
  
I was looking in a notebook of mine in detention when my communicator went off. I had it set on vibrate and I didn't know what to do. If I left I would be in for a month, and if I stayed the world could be doomed. Sage saw my watch go off since it was buzzing low. He scribbled something on a note.   
  
"Ann what is up with your watch???" I read.  
  
"Nothing." I wrote back. I raised my hand to ask Mrs. Smith something.   
  
"Ann, what is your question?"  
  
"May I please go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Make it quick."  
  
"Thank you." I walked out of the room and went into the bathroom and made sure no one was there. "Guys, whats wrong?"  
  
"Nega monster coming to the school; get everyone to the gym!" Sailor Devil told me  
  
"Got it Sailor Devil." I ran back to the room. "Mrs. Smith there is a monster coming this way!! You have to get everyone to the gym!!!!"  
  
"How do you know this???"  
  
"I saw it."  
  
"I see. Is that why you ran down the hall?"   
  
"Yes." I said trying to catch my breath. She got everyone to the gym and the big nega monster can crashing through the wall.   
  
"Energy. Give me energy." It screamed while vines came out of it, grabbing any people in reach. I ran out and transformed into Sailor Destiny.   
  
"Stop right there Nega trash." I said   
  
"Who are you?" It said  
  
"I'm glad you asked. I am your worst nightmare. I fight for the weak and helpless. I am allies with the hopefull and compassionate, for I am Sailor Destiny, a champion of justice. On behalf of the Moon I right wrongs and will destroy you. I stand with my friends Sailor Devil, Sailor Angel, Sailor Sun and Sailor Space. United we stand divided we fall. " While I was saying their names, the other sailors ran into the room.  
  
"We shall punsh you." we said.  
  
"Sorry we are late we had to get out of his trap. Watch out Sailor Destiny." Sailor Space advised.  
  
"Got it."   
  
"Stars Surprise." Sailor Space called as a rainbow star shower happened, hitting the monster head on, knocking him down. But it didn't work; he stood back up.  
  
"Sailor Space, I think your stars are an the fritz."  
  
"Ha."  
  
"Heaven and Hell's rath." Sailor Angel and Devil said. That is there joint atack which they hardly ever use. Sailor Sun looked worried because it too did not do anything to the monster.  
  
"It's too strong. Sailor Destiny what are we going to do?" they asked.  
  
"I don't know.... who's that up there." I pointed to the bleachers were there was a guy in a cape and terban (kind of like Moonlight Knights outfit but in a light blue color) "Who are you??" I bellowed..  
  
"Sailor Destiny, think back to the past can you remember the power of the crystal?" he said.  
  
"Yes, but that does not answer my question."  
  
"Yea who are you?" the nega monster said.  
  
"I am the guardian of the American senshi. I am Star Light Knight." he said in the dreamiest way. "Sailor Destiny use the crystals power after you are hit with everyone else attacks."   
  
"What, are you crazy?" Sailor Space questioned.  
  
"Just do it!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Sailor Destiny, should we listen to him?" they asked.  
  
"Just do this guys. What do we have to lose????"   
  
"Solar Flare Charm!" Sailor Sun screamed.  
  
"Star Surprise !" Sailor Space.  
  
"Heaven and Hell's rath." All the attacks hit me head on.  
  
"Ultimate Cosmic Powers!" I screamed as a orb of energy flew out and hit the monster and destoyed it. I fell to the floor because I had little energy left. Star Light Knight stood over me trying to help me up. "Meet me at the library. I'll have a blue shirt with black jeans on tomorrow holding the fourth Harry Potter book." I said weakly. When everyone got back to class I went back to Ann form and saw Sage just getting there. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Ann." Sage said "Why are you late getting back to detention??"   
  
"I have my reasons. Why are you late getting back aswell?"  
  
"I also have my reasons."  
  
"Cool." we walked into the class room and found no one was there. "What?"  
  
"This makes no sence."  
  
"I know, they should be here. This has never happened before." I told Sage.   
  
"What should we do?"   
  
"Looking for the teachers would be a good idea." I said with a hint of fear in my voice. "Lets stay together."  
  
"Why, we can cover more ground if we split up."  
  
"No we can't rick it. We have a better chance of staying alive if one of those things come after up. Lets go." We started running through the hall like demons.  
  
"Let me guess this has happened before?"  
  
"Not that I a where of." I said as we ran through the halls of the school and found nothing. The only time we split up was checking the locker rooms. "Nothing."   
  
"Where is the teachers lounge?" He asked.  
  
"In the cafe. Come with me." When we got there the weirdest thing happened. "Sage get out of here."   
  
"Never I am not leaving with out you."  
  
"Go while you still can."  
  
"Give me one reason to."  
  
"It's too late to run Ann and Sage. or should I say Sailor Destiny and Star Light Knight?" some one said in a cold, evil voice yet it sounded like I knew the voice.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about. I wish I was Sailor Destiny," I said. "And who are you??"  
  
"Ann, I see I have tought you nothing this year. I see you still can not see with out your eyes and not with your ears." she told me.  
  
'Mrs. Smith made our class do something where we had to see if we could tell who was talking.' i thought. "Sage its our teacher Mrs. Smith!!!!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you know."  
  
"She said to me once 'See with your ears and not your eyes'. And she is the only one with that creek in the tone."  
  
"What are you talking about Princess Ann?" She asked.  
  
"Will you stop calling me that I hate that name." I screamed at her "Guys we have more troble in the school and it is not pretty." I told the group. She threw an energy blast at Sage while i was saying this. "Look out Sage." I screamed running to push him out of the way. "AHHHHHH!!!!" I fell to the floor in pain.   
  
"Ann are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." I said. "What are you trying to prove????"   
  
"I'm not trying to prove anything. All I want is to take back what rightfully belongs to me."  
  
"And what might that be." Sage said helping me up.  
  
"That is easy, I want the Emporium Platinum Crystle."  
  
"What?? This is my crystle."  
  
"I thought you said you were not Sailor Destiny."  
  
"Well I changed my mind. I am Sailor Destiny, and that is MY crystle."   
  
"I will give you two choses. Number one the easy way, giving me the crystle and you can go with outa fight or number two the hard way, a fight."  
  
"Sage should I fight?"  
  
"Hell yea. That crystle is a symble of freedom to us all. Ann if you give in you are a quiter and I don't have dreams about random quiters." he said with power in his voice. "Ann we have to fight her on our own. It is going to be hard for your friends to get inside the building because of all the windows are sealed." he pointed to the windows which had some metal thing over them. I looked at the door and saw it was seald shut.   
  
"Sage are you sure I can do this?" I asked.  
  
"I have faith in you. If any one can do it, it is you. I know you can do this." He told me with a smile.   
  
"Ready Sage." I gave him a look like 'let get ready to fight'.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Destiny Crystal Power Transphorm." I shouted while holding my locket over my head. "What ya wating for Sage?"  
  
"Nothing." a random wind blew and he was transformed.  
  
"Where did the wind come from?" I asked.  
  
"The old wind bag over there."  
  
"That explains it."  
  
"Will you stop insulting me and fight."  
  
"Fine." Star Light Knight and I said together.  
  
"Before we do will you do your damn speach?"  
  
"Why? I only do that as a time killer."  
  
"Because it brings me fear."  
  
'I'll do the short one' I thought to myself "Ohhh fine. I'm Sailor Destiny and your going down." I charged drawing my sward which had rubys and star saphires on the handle and a metal sword or at least that's what it looks like. "ORICAL'S ULTIMET POWER" I screamed as my metal sword turned into pure light energy. 


	6. Part 6:

With The Other Scouts  
  
"Space is there any way in?" Sailor Devil asked.  
  
"Not that I can see." she replyed.  
  
"Did Ann say where in the school they were?" Sailor Sun questioned.  
  
"No." Sailor Space told them. "But she did say we had to get in any way we could... Even if it means blowing up the wall.  
  
Sailor Angels eyes light up with excitment when she heard that. Sailor Angel is know to like to blow things up. "Sailor Angel," Sailor Sun stated. "Aim for the door it seems to be the week spot."  
  
"Got it." She said with a glint of evil in her eye. " Dragon rage supreme!!!!!!!" Not only was the door blown up so was the wall. "Guess I over did Ohh well, at least you guys weren't standing infront of it. Oh, damn, that means that none of our classmates were there!" Angel pouted at Flint, who bursted out laughing.  
  
"Smooth move. Lets go before it closes." Well they ran threw the school looking for me. "this is Sailor Sun, I can't get into the cafe and I'm getting a bad feeling about this place, it could be Ultima or something else!"  
  
"Hold your post." Sailor Devil told her. The scouts ran.  
  
With Me  
  
"You almost hurt me." She sneared at us.  
  
" Damn. Why won't you die?????" I said.  
  
"There is one thing I have to do to you first."  
  
"And what is that?"   
  
"Find your week spout and KILL you and your friends." That left a bit of schock in my mind "Well. If your going to try to kill me do it now when I am at my weakest state."  
  
"You are, are you?" she had a evil look on her face. "Before you die what is your weak spout?"  
  
"Thats easy being a way from my friends."  
  
"Destiny, why are you telling her this??" Star Light Knight screamed at me.  
  
"You'll see." I wispered  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" She said  
  
"Because your a evil bitch?" Star Light Night, added.  
  
"Who asked you?"  
  
"No one needs to ask me what I think I just come right out with it." he said with confdance. "Are we going to fight or talk. I want to opan a can of woop ass already."  
  
"Your even more inpatient than Sailor Angel"  
  
"Really? Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Lets fight with this evil bitch." Right as I said that guess who showed up? The rest of the team.   
  
"Sorry we are late." Sailor Sapce exclamed  
  
"Its okay just join the party." I said. I turned to Ms. Smith, "I told you if you wanted to distroy me do it when my friends are not around. Now you will die for the good of humanity. We will no longer tolerate this insanity that you put you studants through or what ever your plain is to take over the world."   
  
"Have we found out what she wants besides the world?"  
  
"Olny my crystle." I said with a sence of ease and carelessness.  
  
Sailor Devil walked over to me and slaped me hard. "You needed that. You know what the talking cat said, you can not give up that crystle. It is a symble..."  
  
"Yea.Yea.Star Light Knight gave me the speech, Sailor Devil. Did you have to hit me that hard??"  
  
"Yes. you sounded like you did not care."  
  
"I do care it is all part of a plain."  
  
"I don't get it."   
  
"Ms. Smith if that is your real name, tell us were and when we can fight."I yelled. "I want a match."  
  
"You can find me were it is cold and were no penguin lives but the polar bears thrive."  
  
"What the hell does that mean" Sailor Angel   
  
"Lets see a cold place is north or south so that is the north or south pole polar bears and there are no penguins there so that means..." I mumbled. So every one could here, "She is at the North Pole!!!!!!"   
  
"What makes you so sure??????" Sailor sun questioned  
  
"Penguins live in Antartica and Poler Bears are up north and the colder spout is the North Pole and it is the only spout polar bears thribe."  
  
"Well that sounds right...." Sailor Space said. "There is olny one thing we can do now. Go fight her and win. Now do we fight or stay here like chickens?????" 


	7. Part 7:

"I say we fight." That was Sailor Sun the one who never volenters for things like this. We all were going.  
  
"Guys before we go," I said with a bit of hope. "You don't have to risk your lives to do this. If you want you can stay here."  
  
"Sorry Destiny, we are all coming with you. We really don't want one dead princess. You have one hell of a destiny to live out. We have to help you to fulfill ours." Star Light Knight said. "As I said to you on the moon, 'I will always stand by you in what ever you do and I love you.' even if it means dieing again."  
  
"Thanks." I said wipping a tear a way from my eye. "We have to kill this bad guy. Lets do this." We walked out side grabed hands and formed a circle.  
  
"Angle Power."  
  
"Devil Power."  
  
"Space Power."  
  
"Sun Power."  
  
"Destiny Crystle Power."   
  
"SAILOR TRANSPORTATION!!!!!!!" We screamed.  
  
The next thing we knew was we were flying in the air passing plains and one UFO. (I think we went over Roswell) (lol). When we arived there "Damn it's cold!" Sailor Space exclamed.  
  
"No duh. We are at the north pole you dits." Sailor Angel replyed  
  
"Sun any nega signs?" I asked  
  
"Lets see." she said putting up her visior. "Nega energy to the left, right, front and guess what behind us too. Most of the energy is coming from over there." she pointed to a mountain.   
  
"Okay everyone stay on your gard. We'll splite into two teams, Angel you go with Devil and Space. I'll take Star Light and Sun." I ordered. "Angel take your groups around the mountain that way.." I pounted to the left. ".. I'll take them around the right. We'll keep in constant contact. Call me on the comunicator every 5 to 15 minets and call at ANY sign of trobble. Got it?"  
  
"Yea lets go." They were off.   
  
"And one more thing." This was Sailor Space  
  
"What do you want to add?"  
  
"Guys I just want you too know, with out you I would not have my best friends, cool powers and I would not be lost. Thanks for everything."  
  
"Don't you go sappy on us space." Sun said wipping a tear from her eye. "We have to win this battle. We have to stop her now. And the thing we have to do is come back a live."  
  
"Well said." We all agreed. "Call when you get to the far sid of the mountain."  
  
We walked off. The first to go in my group was Sailor Sun she saw her boyfriend in trobble and went to help but it was a trap. The same thing happened with Sailor Space. Then the guys went. When I got to the far side I saw Angel. "Sailor Angel where is your group."  
  
"I was just about to ask you that. They were killed..."she trailed off  
  
"Same with mine. We have to win this for them so they did not die in vain." I said and she nodded. "And there is no way back." I looked up the montain. to me it looked like a task from camp that had to be done so the cabin could go to dinner.  
  
Only one thing stood in our way fron victory, it was something that I knew, deep down inside, that if I did not win the would would be lost. "Angel we have to work together to win this. If we don't try there is no hope for humanity. The lifes we once lived will be for nothing. There are still to many dates to go on and boys to go out with." I said. I could see Sailor Angel knew I was scard. We had gotten to the point, in our friendship, that we could read each others body langwig and voice tones.  
  
"Ann, I have one thing to ask you,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It you win, tell my friends I left with honor?"  
  
"Can't." she looked at me like I was crazy. "Angel I won't be the olny one fighting, you'll be with me."  
  
"Ann, for once I think your worng. It is your destiny to fight this evil. I'm only here to help you. Ann, you have that damn power that can kill this bitch." She said with a sence of light in this time of darkness. "It's my turn to fight." She started to walking up the mountain.   
  
"I'm fighting with you Angel."   
  
"Destiny you must win or as you said the others died in vain."  
  
"Okay. I will try my hardest." When I said that my math teacher Mr. Motz jumped out.  
  
"Grrrr. I'm Evil. Fear me." he said "I am the last person you will ever see Sailor Destiny and Sailor Angel or should I say Princess Ann and and Princess Angelica??"  
  
"How did you know that that's my souls real name?" Sailor Angel demaned.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Like my true form and my true name!"   
  
"Do tell what are they?" I asked.  
  
"This" he let out a scream of pain and mutated into a thing with math symbles all over its self. "I am Multitude. Final warrior for the true queen of the moon, Queen c"  
  
"Okay Multitude, do you know who I am in this life?"  
  
"Yes I do Miss Ann Stingray. All of your teachers know that you are Sailor Destiny and our enemy. Why do you think we gave your classes the homework, the hard quizes and no extra credit??" he said  
  
"Basterd." Sailor Angel charged her actack. "Heaven Charm."   
  
"Your not going to kill me that easy."  
  
"Destiny, go kill the bitch."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yea. If they want to kill my boyfriend before my eyes and get a way with it, they have another thing coming. GO AND KILL THAT AROARA BITCH" Angel ordered me.   
  
"Alright. Just don't die on me I've lost too many friends today." I said that while running up the mountain.   
  
"Now that she is gone, Motz, now we can really fight."  
  
"It is Multitude!!!!!!! NOT MR. MOTZ!!!!!!!!! DO I LOOK LIKE A MOTZ?????? "   
  
"Right what ever." She lifted her arms as if she was going to do an acttic. "Multitude or what ever the hell your name is I will show you what your worst nightmare really is."  
  
"You mean having a normal life?"  
  
"No not that you baka. ME!!!!!! I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Ohh that. Well as we speake your friend is running into a trap ."  
  
"What???"  
  
"You see I have set a series of land minds and she is up to part one in them."  
  
"Destiny," She called into her comunicator. "Be carefull. There are land minds set all around the mountain. Your damn math teacher wants you dead!"  
  
"What gave you that Idea?" I said as a series of land minds went off. "I'm okay. Really i am"  
  
"Good. You can't die eather"   
  
Multitude and Sailor Angel fought to the end. I knew it was over when she called me and said "It is all up to you and try to win so the rest of us died with honor."  
  
"Okay Sailor Angel." I knew that if I did not live and win the world would be doomed and I will never have my first kiss dream come true. When I reached the top of the mountain I saw a portal to some where. With out thinking ran though it. When I could see straght I saw I was suranded by darkness and dispair. "Where and I?" I asked my self with fear in my voice.  
  
"You are in my world now." A cold, slimey voice said. The voice it self rang though my head.   
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I'm ashamed of you, Princess. You can't even tell your own teacher's voice?"  
  
"My teachers voice has a small bit of warmth but yours is cold and dark. Show your self or this fight will be meaningless." I demaned. A light moved a cross the floor and danced on the body of this person. She has long black hair, with soleless gray, tilted eyes and an evil smile. The face its self was cold and nothing could bring warmth to it.  
  
"I belive you know Prince Sage?" The light moved onto a guy in armer kissing her hand. The guy has blond and unrully hair. His eyes were closed but still looked like a dream. "Prince Sage, go get that crystle from her."  
  
"Your wish is my commaned." He said rising to his feet.   
  
"Sage do you remeber me??" I asked with a ray of hope in my eyes.  
  
"You are the evil that plegs this earth. You are my enemy." He replyed. I was shocked.   
  
"This is not you I know it. It's me, Ann. Do you have any memorys from today?"   
  
"How you don't even know my Earthen last name."  
  
"You are Sage Date. One of my best friend and my boyfriend in past lives."  
  
"That is meaning less."   
  
"Destiny Healing Activtion." He just stood there.  
  
"That has no effect on him. As we speak the venom of evil fills his vains and his heart. With that darkness there is no hope for this race." Aroura said.  
  
"There is always hope. As I said, 'I fight for the hopeless.' I will give them hope. Even if I do die at your hands there shall always be hope that is one thing no one and I mean NO ONE can distroy. If there is a God, he will always give hope." I said standing up srtaght. "Sage look at me and tuch this." I held out a locket shaped like a heart. "Tuch it and tell me what you see." To my luck he tuched it and he screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Sage are you alright?"  
  
"Why do you care so much about me?? I tryed to kill you."  
  
"Sage you are my friend and nothing can tear friendship a part." He saw the look of hope in my face and nodded at that.  
  
"Destiny, go kill that bitch for me." he died again.  
  
I put him down gently. "You killed this boy twice and you rath stops here. Under my title, Princess Ann Of The Moon you are going down. Fight me now and die or give up now."  
  
"Like I am ever going to give up. You are just like you mother. She gave me that same choise. Then she locked me into a crystle and left me there and I found my own way out."  
  
"My mother would never have the guts to do that. Mom has rased me to respect people like you. My mom is a lady who most people don't know of. Margret Stingray never did anything to you." Then I was relocated to some ice mountain and then I saw her. This time she was bigger then life. About the size of Sears Tower. "Shit."   
  
"Ohh. You are so worng."  
  
What the hell do you mean?" I asked. "My mother is normal."  
  
"Is she? Has she ever told you about her past? Has she ever punished you for coming in late? Tell me."  
  
"Yes she is , No she hasn't and no again. Why do you care?"  
  
"Because your mother is the one who stoped me the last time."  
  
"Then I must finsh what my mother started. Destiny Orincal Moon Cosmic Power" I screamed energy blasted and she countered. In the middle of the battle I heard my friend's voices telling my to fight on and giving me the power. At the end of the battle, "I did it. She is dead. Thanks to you guys." 


	8. Part 8:

In The Morning  
  
"Good morning." My mom said waking me up by opening the shades. "You would never know that there was a battle in the time of peace by looking out side."   
  
"You know don't you?"  
  
"What should I know Destiny?"  
  
"Don't tell Mike and Mary!"   
  
"Why not Mary?"  
  
"She has site is a site to Sailor Destiny and Scouts."  
  
"Good Morning Ann you still have to go to school."  
  
"Can I please stay home? I just saved the world!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
  
At School  
  
"Everything is in order it looks." I said walking on to the school grounds.  
  
"Thats because it is." I turned around to see Mike, Angel, Laura, Erica and Sage.  
  
"Guys."   
  
"We won Ann." Mike just stated with a smile.  
  
"I can see that mike." I looked at a bird on a tree just to think about how lucky everyone in this world is to not know of the evil that is faced every day. Maybe one day I can tell some one else. That will be in a long, long, long time. For now let me just stick to saveing the world one day at a time and take things slow  
  
  
THE END 


	9. Part 9

Prologe  
  
Sage and I truned out to be going out. Angel and Mike stuck together. While Laura became the smartest person in the school. Even smarter then the teachers. Erica is still looking for "Mr. Right." She is having a great time doing it.She keeps saying "Mr. Right just got lost and he's too prode to ask for derections."   
  
We keep fighting and winning. We have each other to help us with our problems. Mike and Sage are friends that like act normal teenage boys. Me and Angel are out on our training missions that the boy set up.(That is why we miss so much school)(At least we pass). This team keeps getting closer and choser.   
  
We will have one fun time in the high school. Given it is not blown up in our first year. ^_^. We just know that nothing can get between our friend ship. Me and Mike keep with our little fight but all we got out of it was going to detention with a black eye each.   
  
Nina wishes she could have seen the battel and help but she has given up fighting and is now a person we get battle plain froms. We know hat one day our past is going to come out and that someday the rest of our friends will find out who we really are. I guess its just trile and error and the fraze 'Now that's a secret.'   
  
I hope that one day we can walk outside and really see the peace and harmony.We might never see that again but I can still dream. Even if I know that it will never be normal, I can still have those dreams. Every now and again we get new powers and shit like that. I learn more about my past and what might happen to me in the future.   
  
I still have no clue what to do about school work and traning but I'll figure it out. As I was told by a friend "Yesterday is lost. Tomorrow is a mistory and today is a gift." The group of us is always together but we have our 'fights over power'. I don't care about my destiny. I just want to be a teenager and get into NORMAL trobble.   
  
I see that will never happen. One day we will see that there is a GOOD side to the fighting besides saveing the world. But that will never be. 


End file.
